Several different lamps currently sold, such as LED or halogen landscape lights, use springs, metal retainer rings with finger elements, and similar mechanisms to retain various components of the lamp within its housing. For example, these retaining mechanisms may retain the LED or halogen light bulb, the specialty lens, or similar components.
However, these retaining mechanisms can sometimes result in their components becoming misaligned or dislodged. Hence, there is a need for more durable and robust retaining mechanisms for these lights to maintain the components in their intended positions and orientations.